Talk:Emperor's Compromise
I, I. G. La Blaca, fully support this proposal. I hope it will result in the end of the Lovian Civil War. Brothers fighting brothers... civil war is never a good thing. I hope this compromise will bring peace and justice. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) One question: Would Oceana be a fully autocratic Kingdom, or a more democratic one?HORTON11 19:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : These are secret talks. You can come with questions on my talk page. Il Duce Octavian 20:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: As for my own intentions, Horton, I will definetely either crown myself or my son as the king of the region that will be under my supervision. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well I had originally planned to live in Oceana, but as I have homes in all three proposed states, I will have to see which one suits me better. HORTON11 20:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: You can live in all of them, Horton. Kings will probably resamble old-Lovia more, but on the other hand, under Yuri Medvedev, the communist, it might be very different. The biggest change is in the names and borders, not in the society. But Lovia as one nation will be dead, like it was before 2007. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Three words: What, the, and fuck. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :There is no other way if we want peace. VICTORIA --Il Duce Octavian 20:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, we rebels are being stupid by compromising if we could also simply attack Kings from both sides. But hey, we are generous. Accept the proposal, or beat it --Il Duce Octavian 20:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe our enemies are like hysterical women; they won't come to their senses untill you slap 'em... The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why is this necessary? Why does this need to happen? Why do you feel a need to ruin what's been accomplished? Why? Why? Why? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Because things will get better from now on To be honest, there is a civil war, and having a large number of rebels over here, we're being opportunistic. Why not? --Il Duce Octavian 20:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Pierlot has proposed you guys should send UNLOR out to kill the rebels... he got really pissed off and angry... Hopefully someone will kick him out again soon. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: If they do, then maybe this might become another Iraq. HORTON11 20:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd prefer to keep sending UNLOR out. I DON'T WANT TO REWRITE THE CONSTITUTION AND START OVER THE POLITICS AND LAWS OF LOVIA. Aren't we just going to the same fate Marcus suggested, and everyone resisted it before? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Another Iraq? Nah, I doubt it. We are much too small and the UNLOR force has much more people and superior weaponry. If they really want to, they can whipe us off the map and kick our asses like there's no tommorrow. The only reason they don't do this is because their mandate does not allow it; they are here only to assist the Lovian police force in protecting Lovia's citizens. Which they don't have to because it was never our intent to hurt civilians at all. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Guys. You see? La Blaca and I are talking about peace. People like Time Master wants to whipe out his enemies. He should become a common enemy for the sake of general peace! VICTORIA PER IL POPOLO OCEANO Il Duce Octavian 20:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Eventually, our enemies will show their true face and the world will see them for the ugly monsters they truly are. We fight for what is right, and we fight with the strength and bravery of a thousend men, even though we are with few. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately for you, the majority of people in Congress support UNLOR. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Says you... but you may have noticed, during the course of this rebellion, the composition of our active users has changed a lot, and some people such as Il Duce & Kunarian, joined in, and Oos Wes Ilava walked over to the rebels. He holds many votes and a large party. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The UN won't fight a civil war; they want to maintain peace. And this seems to be the perfect opportunity to create a peaceful situation, instead of escalating the conflict. Let all of us co-exist in peace! Common enemies shall be punished. --Il Duce Octavian 20:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::However, -Sunkist- and Granero rejoined and support the government. And now we are getting militant groups that are against the rebels. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I am not impressed. You will all be thrown in the ocean. --Il Duce Octavian 20:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: We came here to discuss peace talks. Not to get threatened and insulted. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Too bad, because you just did. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: He just signed a peace agreement, yes. YOU are the one who wants to destroy Lovia with an escalating war. --Il Duce Octavian 21:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: The Southern Cross Alliance will never back down untill our territorial demands are met and are controlled for Lovia.Richard Creed 21:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: You bore the crap out of me. Couldn´t you bring it in a more spectacular way, with fire, explosions...? --Il Duce Octavian 21:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Mr. Creed, I suggest you join the conflict and do ya thang, dude. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I will settle for peace, if you allow the Headlands to stay indpendent and allow the citizens of Sylvania (including Noble City) to relocate into Kings and Stephens. If you'd like we can disscus borders, and even maybe a embassy. Richard Creed 21:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :The point of this nation is to create one nation... not multiple ones, which is already being done on other wikis like fantasy micronation or new continent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You got a valid point there, TimeMaster, I'll give you that. So why don't you convince Yuri of this? If UNLOR locks itself in Kings and stand idly by while we take over the rest of the nation, there isn't too much you can do. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Issues # UNLOR didn't lock itself up in Kings. I only got it to protect Kings to the fullest. I personally retreated from the conflict, but I don't control UNLOR. If say TimeMaster would want to have UNLOR continue with its duty, that is well possible. # How on earth could I sign as representative of Lovia? All I can do is to promise as governor a truce, and not to use King's resources (military, financially, people, etc.) to wage war against the rebels. I already - informally - did so. # peace with Lovia can be made in two way: you either have the PM to sign the treaty, or you have Congress vote over it. 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Is their any chance of you re-joining the conflict again, or are you permanently out of it now? The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm out concerning all states but Kings. But you need to understand, I can not sign this - it wouldn't mean anything in a legally binding sense. 10:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::So must Transylvania have to defend itself? Richard Creed 10:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I understand your point(s), Yuri. The thing is, I was already expecting the conflict to be over a week ago or so, that was the deal, but now that it keeps dragging on and dragging on, I am pretty much forced to continue on this path of destruction. If it continues this way I won't be the guy who "tried to change things & failed" but the guy who actually fucked up Lovia beyond recognition and then left it to die... That's not a very nice legacy, Yuri. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then end the conflict; surrender or write the scenario of a UNLOR raid on the rebels yourself. @Creed: you mean Sylvania, right? Once again, I do not have UNLOR in my pocket. Just write they are protecting it. 10:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::We could just start a wikia for Kings =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Confederation Considering Lovia's historical and cultural unity, I propose a confederation be formed of the three states. The Constitution will be severely slimmed down, and each state will send representatives to it, to discuss affairs which they agree to co-operate on. Other than that, each state will essentially run itself. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :@LaBlaca: btw wth is with calling yourself king and signing all these things alone? The term consul is used for a reason. :P --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I am a megalomaniacal, bombastic old-fashioned artistcratic fascist... whatcha expect from me? The rules apply to everyone but me - I am above the law. I am the law. There can only be one devine ruler! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, I wrote that you forced me to flee Lovia then. :P --Semyon 20:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Since Bucurestean just sort of decided to take over Sylvania without the support of Sylvanians, they shouldn't be an autonomous area. I would be okay with undoing the 2010 State Reform but it will be. . . bad. . . if we don't have enough active people at one point. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) While Train Village was already excuated and is still being defended, why do you want Train Village? Where did you get aircraft to conduct Napalm or any type of air bombing? This is starting to get overly un-fair because we have no way to declare the victor. Cave Rock was already controlled by the Alliance, see our post on 'Set up divisons in the Highlands'. I say you have all of eastern Sylvania and let Lovia have west Sylvania, Cave Rock, Train Village, Nicolasville. Richard Creed 01:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Eventually this will all get under control and the rebels will have to get their ideals democratically instead of by violence. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oceana in state form is too small. It needs the Bay Area, Muzan Hills and Clave Rock at least. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Imperialism is in the air. Everyone finally got mad. 05:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Suprised it took us so long! The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Too small? You'll have Noble City! More then half of Peace Island, allow us to atleast have some lands to keep. We just split it up with you get the eastern part of Sylvania and I'll get the western portion. Richard Creed 06:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Mr. Creed, you are a reasonable man who by unfortunate circumstances finds himself living in unreasonable times. You will have to deal with that and settle for the next best thing; a life of freedom in the free state of Kings. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::A lot of people are still fighting for a unified Lovia. When you the northern rebels are gone (the agreement), Oslobodenia will have to face UNLOR and the government on its own. If they'd been reasonable and demanded some more independence people might have listened. But turns out they are nothing but fascist dictators with a desire for empire. Modern day Hitlers, Mussolinis and Stalins. 06:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is still a fair chance of the Lovian patriots realising a unified Lovia once again. If so, then that will mean we lost the war and possibly our lives, too. Then, a massive trial of the surviving rebel commanders. Then... nothing. History will be the judge of what we stood for, what we did, and what we did not do. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Could of just waited for elections, and took over the congress democratically. We could of really practice politics, instead of doing all this. Richard Creed 06:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, and no-one really opposes more autonomy for a region as Oceana. But then again democracy and cooperation seems not to be what these guys are after. 06:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, we could, Creed. But we didn't, and there is no turning back. So why would I bother myself with thinking about the "what-if's"? I am just being realistic here, and the grim reality is that we did start a war, we did fight against the authorities and we will have to pay the price for that when, and if, we lose. Also, for the record, some of us have been here for four years. Democracy did not bring the chance we desired, so we tried an entirely different approach. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::So if democracy doesn't give you what you want, violence is the way to go? Imagine a world where everyone would follow that rule and abandon the possibility of compromise. What a fun place it would be. 06:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::People are already doing that, you know. It is very effective. I think it's not the best rule you can imagine, but it works like a charm! Also, people can "democratically" vote on something very, very evil. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think we should go with creating a confederation, and we can atleast go back to voting on stuff and not all being indpendent nations with only 2 people. Richard Creed 06:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we're good at the moment with states' rights but some autonomy for Oceana should be added. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Definetely, TM, that's the least you guys can do, regardless of the war's outcome. Not just because of the people of Oceana, but also because it is in Lovia's interest to do so. Because even if you guys win the war, Oceana will never be the same Oceana again. The sleeping lion has finally awoken, and only after it has been feed, it will go to sleep again. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) @ Richard Creed I agree with your proposal. You may have Train Village, Nicholasville, Charleston, Stephen Headland, if we get the remaining parts of Sylvania and the entire state of Oceana. It's a deal! Il Duce Octavian 08:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Will we keep Clave Rock and Muzan Hills as well? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Draw us up a map, and we can look at it and I'll sign on it. Richard Creed 10:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::And don't upload it over the Civil War Summary. I'll promise to update that map whenever I find the time. 15:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Has anyone ever imagined a page the size of Lovian Civil War might, possibly, merit more then just a single map? You don't have to remove the oldest one for a newer one, just place different maps across the article with a date added, or create a day-to-day gallery for all I care. Be creative! The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :That takes a lot of time, and the map I created is a summary of the war. 09:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant rather then uploading over the original map, you can upload new versions with small changes, showing the situation on a specific date. Like when the war started, rebels had virtually now land, gradually they got more and more and now they are rapidly losing ground again. It'll soon be over, I assume. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, later on I could do so. But only if everything is over and I find sufficient time. 09:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::The maps are already there, just take a look at the file history. Scroll down and you'll see. Do it the easy way. ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Na, if I do something I wish to do it well. The summary only contains two sets of borders: core lands and maximum extend. A step-by-step overview would contain a different set, namely 'previous extent' and 'new conquest'/'territory lost'. 09:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC)